tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hints, Allegations, and Things That Really Should've Been Left Unsaid
Hints, Allegations, and Things That Really Should've Been Left Unsaid is the season one finale of Red Life. It centers around Trina reuniting with her estranged father and learning of the fate of her mother. Quotes Corey: "Oh what's the big deal? Not everyone has it good with their folks." Trina: "That's not the point. Mom was the only one who acknowledged that I existed, and it has always been the opposite with dad." Corey: "You're taking this too far." Trina: "For him, he never wants to focus on me. It's always tomorrow with him! Hey dad, let's play catch, tomorrow Trina! Let's go to the park, tomorrow Trina! Hey dad, help me with the groceries, tomorrow Trina!(looks in the fridge) Hey Corey, we're out of Taco Nacho Combos and Root Beer, and I believe it's your turn to go to the store." Corey: "Tomorrow Trina." ------- Trina: "So my dad's coming over soon, biggest cheeseball in the world, and he's probably going to make some halfhearted attempts at getting back in my good graces." Allison: "Ah, the ol' parent trying to mend torn holes trope." Mina: "I think you should give him a chance. With a, somewhat, positive figure in the house, maybe he could help you control your anger issues and stop Corey from bugging you." Trina: "Hey, you might be onto something Mina. Heh, I'll bet that you and your father are doing pretty good, amirite?" Mina: "(cries)" ------- Ward: "When I'm through with you, we'll be as close as Miller and Boyett, Bickley and Warren, Tollin and Robbins, Carsey and Werner and uh... I dunno maybe Hanna and Barbera?" Trina: "When you're done namedropping people who ran various production companies from the 90s, I want you to make like Milkis and Sidney and go uncredited! And by that I mean get out of here!" Ward: "What're you going to do if I refuse? Kick me out? (Trina repeatedly kicks him out of the room) I didn't mean that literally!" ------- Trina: "Where's mom?" Ward: "You and Corey were playing in the yard. It was almost dinner time and she wanted to make a healthy meal. We both argued over it, so she stormed off to get some fast food and... left my life forever... If I hadn't argued with her, she would still be with us. (clears his eyes) I didn't want to tell you and Corey, I just couldn't bear to face any of you." Trivia * Ward's name is never mentioned directly in the episode. It's only mentioned in the closing credits. * References are made to various producers (Bickley/Warren Productions, Miller/Boyett Productions, Tollin/Robbins Productions, Carsey Werner Productions and Hanna Barbera) * Additionally Trina references Edward K. Milkis and George Sidney, two partners of Miller/Boyett Productions and Hanna Barbera who have left their respective companies at some point in their careers. * The title of the episode is a reference to the title of the debut album of Collective Soul. * Trina is listening to Nothingman by Pearl Jam early on in the episode. * The opening scene references the horse head scene in The Godfather. * It's revealed that Trina sleeps with a stuffed horse head. * In Circles by Sunny Day Real Estate plays in the credits. Category:Red Life Episodes